Battle of Slayers: Fire Dragon Tyrant Vs. The Dragon King
The world of Earth Land is covered in hidden truths and mysteries, however a single undisputable fact remains; there is a rare group of Dragon Slayers known as the Dragon Kings (龍神, Ryuujin), for they alone stand above their fellow Slayers. Two such beings meet, whether by chance or fate, that remains to be seen. There is one embodies the pride of a Dragon, wrapped in the greed and malice of man. The other, is a tyrannical warrior who seeks only the strongest in battle to prove his mettle and superiority among his fellows. King or Tyrant? A man with crimson red armor and a giant fan on his back appeared to be walking across the mountain side follows ruins along Fiore on rumors of a powerful dragon slayer, that claimed the title of "Dragon King". Feeling interested by such a rumor, Takashi Suzugamori followed the trail heading up the mountain until he reached a ruined city. Yet as he drew near the stench of ancient magic filled his nostrils, its presence thick and heavy like a weight on his shoulders. Stepping into the city, it became evident why, for the illusion surrounding the city faded away and before him was... paradise... for a King. The illusion gave way to cacophony of sounds; music booming in his ears as musicians playing melodies to the fast tempo of dancing woman. Draped in the finest silks their exotic beauty was matched only by the woman wearing them. The musk of men and women in heat slammed into his senses with its suffocating stench, as men and woman engaged in coitus on the very streets. It was debauchery at its finest. But Takashi's attention was drawn to the man--- no that thing sitting on that golden throne could not be considered a man. A palpable of aura of raw power radiated out of the man, his mere presence and charisma filling the very space itself. He smelt of old magic, ancient and powerful it was as if he was in the presence of an actual Dragon and not a Slayer. His unexpected entrance however went unnoticed by the vast populace who were otherwise preoccupied, save for the man himself. His piercing red eyes gleamed with knowing, accentuated by the cruel smirk that marred his face. He gestures dismissively to the dozen or so woman around him who leave his side, and with another parting gesture, the people dancing quickly part leaving an obscured path between the two Dragon Slayers. "Well, what do we have here?" He says with amusement. His gaze bores into Takashi's, not really seeing him, but through him as if he were nothing... but meat. He seems to make careful note of his weaponry before chuckling. "Are you lost little dragon or you just that happy to see me?" Takashi seemingly not very amused look as he stared back at the male, has his gaze also bores into his eyes, as the glimmer of red glow from his eyes calmly radiated from his eyes as it glows with a thunderous almost sadistic look of a Fire Dragon in his eyes. His sense of smell detects the feeling of old magic as he realized not only that the figure in front of him was a human but the area around him was fake illusion of the fake ruins as he noticed on the way here using his senses. As he stood there he given a quite a calm smile staring before him as he then leans his elbow onto the bottom of the hilt of the Red Cloud Scythe, which is strapped firmly onto his belt. "I won't call me little... however no matter. I'm quite glad to see time isn't wasted." He started before going on. "however you didn't have to go into the trouble of using illusion magic for the sake of impressing me at the very least it just makes me think less of you "Dragon Prince".... or should i call you Demon King Nero Fenrirs." He remarked as the dragon tyrant himself didn't seem be phased by this showing he done his homework on him as he is giving a rather calm yet smug look on his face as lets out a bit of his own aura as it lets out a dark red glow around him that felt crimson yet dark befitting the son of the world eater himself. As the aura of the Fire Dragon Slayer powers glows around his body generated from his aura, remarking a extremely powerful aura around him, enough to make the ground crack a bit around him. The smile melts from Nero's face and instead takes on a more chasitizing demeanor. "How unslightly, posturing is unworthy of you little dragon. And if you are so arrogant to think that I did this for you, then you are gravely mistaken. I am your King." He says as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "I indulge myself as I see fit." He finishes, the matter apparently closed to him. His face morphs into one of stark boredom as he watches Takashi flex his power. "Beings capable of wielding the magic of dragonkind, those with the power to even slay the mightest predators, resorting to cheap human theatrics as if to prove a point. How pathetic." He practically spat the word, his venom almost like a physical force in the world. "I have given you the great honor of my attention little dragon but here you are squandering it. Make known your desire, if not then begone. I have more pressing matters to attend to." "Hahahahaha! You being a king... thats a title without power behind it to face a "Tyrant" instead" He chuckled from his comment as he begins to explain. "Kings claim power which they don't have instead spread it around them acting like they have it in reality, a tyrant shows his might and control demanding power instead." After he finish explained he seemed rather calm now as his power that spiked begins to revert back to normal as he look rather disgusted by his comments as he stood there as he looked around the area in the event of a pre-planned ambush to be prepared for anything facing "Demon Lord" as he stood there giving a a cold look in his eyes towards him as he spoken. "A Dragon King is nothing compared to a Dragon Tyrant... nothing more then a boot to a ant." Nero erupts into laughter, rich and hearty as if the very notion itself was the most amusing thing he had ever heard. Shaking his head ruefully between his fits of laughing his eyes were lit with mirth he responds, "You humans are always so blinded by your preconceptions. Bear witness to one spectacle only to turn around and believe in whatever fantasy suits your worldview. Look around you little dragon." He waves to the vibrant city, its lights dancing across the night sky. He gestures to the mountains on the horizon, the plains spread out beyond the city-gate and finally to the very heavens above. "All of this is mine. The world is my kingdom, I have no need to claim anything. That however is a burden carried out by those who know that what they see before them is not theirs. You see little dragon that is the real difference between Kings and usurper tyrants. While you squabble over scraps and pieces, I will indulge myself in the riches of my kingdom." Takashi then merely stood there giving a calm smirk as he finished his laughter as he then gives a quite a bored look on his face. As he then stares at him he then dusts his shoulder off of some dust during his travel as he looked rather relaxed. "Are you just gonna talk me to death or you gonna protect your throne after i rob you of both your throne and you're useless existence?" He spoken giving a very threatening tone motioning for the people nearby to leave since he knows it gonna be violent between them once it begins. "Since i don't care if anyone dies as long as i defeat you or anyone who stands in my way to become the true "Master of All Dragon Slayers" for that i don't need your riches merely your defeat at my hands, so do yourself a favor and send your subjects away since they are nothing but collateral damage if we begin while they are here." He replied as he takes a more aggressive stance as he then draws both his weapons preparing for the battle to come. The smile on Nero's face was a promise of pain and suffering. It was cruel and malicous, and as he turned his head to the people off to the side, a stitch-like pattern formed across the edges of his jaw extending to the back of his head. With speed born of a predator, his maw snapped open, unhinging itself completely and faster than the eye could see, chomped at the head and torso of one of the ladies. Her scream was violently cut off as he ripped her in half, and noisly chewed the flesh, blood pouring down his lips and his face and body shuddered in pleasures unknown to human sensation. The shock and horror of what just occured snapped the people out of their drunken daze, but it was too late. He was too fast, much too fast, his gaping maw greedily devouring three, four, five people in one gulp. All this in the span of a few seconds and then pandemonium. What was once a joyous occassion of sin and indulgence of the flesh has now become a nightmare. Blood and gore plastered across the streets and stores, people screaming and running in fright, all the while Nero stalking and hunting them like cattle. If there was any doubt that this thing wasn't human before, that has quickly be shattered. Yet the true terror was making itself known to Takashi as he bore witness, for with each victim killed, he could feel the bloodlust of Nero increase, and along with it, his power, strength and speed grew with each kill. These people weren't mere fodder, he wasnt killing them for sheer pleasure. He was gaining power from their deaths, like a Slayer gains strength from his element. Blood and Fire "Are you done yet?" Takashi looked increasingly annoyed finally choices to interfere as his body vanished almost like a shadow just before opening up with a with a simple kick to the side of the neck knocking the blood crazed dragon slayer as he hunting down people, as he swings his foot across to sweep it towards the side of his neck deeply as he guessed that the blood was boosting his magical output due to merely sensing it. "Simple I'm here to defeat you not to watch you waste my time." He said as his foot generates red dragon slaying flames around it to boost the impact of the attack before it blasted him forward to kick him in the face. Nero was as always indulging in his avarice, the sweet taste of fear was as intoxicating as the power he felt surging beneath his skin. The moment he devoured his first victim, he was temporarily lost in the haze of bloodlust. Still he was not the king for nothing and though he freely gave in, no embraced the dark side of his power he was by no means controlled, and blinded by it. Even as he tore his victims apart, to his heightened senses, he could hear Takashi clearly. Which was his first indication, that the man was about to attack. The slight quickening of his heart-rate and the echo of fire roaring as flames like a dragon ignited around his feet was all the foreshadowing he needed. He briefly considered his options, afterall he did have the time; evade and move to counter or test the strength of this so-called tyrants strength? Yes he would demonstrate the unyielding power that was he. Rather than evade, or provide for any defense, Nero merely licked his lips, lapping at the blood, savoring it flavor, all the while staring impatiently into the eyes of Takashi, smirking. He went so far as to crane his neck to allow for maximum exposure. There was a thunderous smack as Takashi's leg slammed into Nero's neck, and a for a moment all was still before the conflagration surrounding Takashi's leg detonated in a fiery explosion. As the smoke cleared, the choking scent of burned flesh filled Takashi's nostrils, and he saw the aftermath of his attack. Nero's neck and indeed much of his upper torso was covered in blackened flesh, charred black by the flames. But that smirk remained plastered on his face, growing ever more sinister with each passing second. The ruined flesh began knitting itself back together, and what was once black was now an unblemished and slightly pink, the damage of his attack healed in moments. "Was that the best you could do?" He asks, his tone light and mocking. Though it is not evident if the question was rhetorical or not. "I thought you wanted to defeat me, but clearly you are unwilling to give it your all. Perhaps if I turned my back to you that might help?" He spun around on the ball of his foot. "Is this sufficient? Why not try again, and maybe this time you might finish the job." "Impressive trick using the blood of your victims to help augment your body and grant you a sorta regeneration power... this must be his Blood Dragon Slayer Magic quite interesting.." Takashi said analyzing this power based off rumors he heard of him as he seems rather surprised by this moment for a moment, as he then cracks his neck as he noticed the impact did hit him but he didn't try to dodge instead, his body rejuvenated himself and the burn marks are fading away. This gives Takashi a sadistic smile as he then cracks his neck as instead of using his weapons his fists glow with flames as he lunges forward as he then opens up on him. "How about this? Crimson Lotus: Fire Dragon's Fist" He said afterwards generating a sinister sick of enjoyment from this type of battle he then generates stream of flames around his hands them as they burn much brighter then before as they then open with a with a continuous barrage of punches enhanced with Fire Dragon Slayer Magic. Which Takashi knows full well that they would produces a powerful explosion upon each impact onto his flesh testing to see if that would slow down his regeneration or not. The moment he utters the name of his spell, he too hears Nero whisper something, but the unmistakable surge of magic is the only sign that he's done something. Fists blurring Takashi rain's blow after blow upon Nero's back, cracks of fire detonating with every impact as the furious onslaught continues, burning the ground away as the two slowly descend into growing crater beneath their feet. For all his power however, he feels Nero give nary an inch, instead taking every blow upon his person. With a final yell he finishes his attack slamming his fist against Nero's backside releasing a torrent of flame that drowns the self-proclaimed King in fire., Laughter, filled with amusement and mocking, its rich tones light in the air. It is the only thing Takashi hears as the smoke clears, Nero's form can clearly be seen, but instead of blackened skin as he thought would be the case, all he can see are patches of golden reptilian scales scattered across his body. There is not a single scorch mark on his body. Slowly, with measured poise and grace Nero turns around to face Takashi, and it is then he understands. The magic weaved around Nero is ancient, and powerful, born from blood and sacrifice. It is a magic he is intimately familiar with, for it is the very same as his own, the power of Dragons. But clearly it is not the fabled Dragon Force, it lacks the overpowering pressure associated with it, and it is clearly not a byproduct of dragon lacrima. But the truth is there before him, magic of old once again present in all its glory, that is what his senses tell him. "Such simple tactics, yet what else could I expect from a little dragon? So confident you are in your power, that it blinds you to the reality before you. Twice I've given you the opportunity to destroy me and as expected I am utterly disappointed. Now, I will teach you how a real dragon fights." Takashi has only a moment before the entire city is flooded by Nero's magical power, its presence seeping into the air, the ground and the bodies of the fallen, its tendrils drive themselves into every crevice of nature. "We are Terra's champions, the strongest brood to have graced this world, and it is we who command the elements, it is we who command the earth on which humanity walks. Many have forgotten this, so it is up to us to remind the rabble why we are so feared. Observe." The entire city quakes as tectonic forces begin shifting after eons of slumber, the very air itself takes on a red tint as sulfur and brimstone fill its space, and the sky darkens. All around them towers of earth erupt from the ground, while rifts and chasms form belching fire and molten rock. A terrible groan echoes as the very city is terra-formed into a volcanic wasteland, the ground beneath them burning red from the sheer overwhelming heat generated. The screams of the damned adds to this catastrophic symphony, as the fleeing humans ignite into flames, their skin melting off their bones, their cry's of agony music to Nero's ears as he hums to this orchestra of death and suffering. "The first step in any conflict is to establish dominion over the battlefield. The second is to use it to your advantage. Now, I've already provided you with the tools, so would you like to try again?" "Huh.... Hmph.. very well." he spoke a little shaken but however quite relaxed now enjoying the area of lava wasteland reminding him of his fathers home as he then takes a unique stance as he then crackles his neck as his eyes begin to alter forming into a a ripple-like pattern which spreads over the eyeball, with light purple sclerae and irides suddenly as he activates his eye magic as a large spirit begins to form around him. As bones begins to form it then morphed into a giant spiritual entity as it then forms into a large four armed demon with fire dragon boosted flaming swords in each hands. As the spiritual being fully awakens it then it then generates streams of flaming sword that grew later until they are wielded. Then with a flicker of his mind he commands it as it then begin to swing it's blades across chopping into a X shape cross with both swords attempting to cutting apart Nero's torso in half. As this is going on he seems quite relaxed relaxes completely ignoring the screams of victims simply since he was use to this sound long ago heard the screams before during the age of the dragons which this made him remember giving him a rather angry look beginning to form on his face that was triggered from those memeroies as his anger fueling the power of this dragon slayers energy. As intrigued as Nero is at the display of magic he has not seen before, that look quickly gives way to resignation. At the apex of the descent of the twin flaming swords, at the moment that the two intersect Nero leaps up, slamming his hand and latching onto both flaming weapons stopping the attack in its track. He is briefly surprised to find that even with the increased defensive benefits of his Fterá Tou Drákou active, his hand begins to sizzle from the intense heat generated by the flaming swords. Using the momentum of the weapons he uses the flaming weapons as a launchboard to propel himself higher into the air, forcing them downward evading the attack. Continuing his leap he summons a boulder, landing on it as it hovers above the wasteland. His face expressionless he waits but a moment before beginning his counterattack. "Little dragon, I expected more from one who claims to possess the power to slay a Dragon, but once again you prove how infantile your efforts are. Very well, I will begin with your second lesson." Stretching out both hands to his sides, his will and that of Terra briefly become one, and all that can be heard is the howl of embers! Geysers of fire and magma erupt explosively in the ground below, drowning what was left of this feeble ruin into an apocalypse. It was as if a dam had broken, for thick viscious streams of lava spewed into the air, before they all descended into a swirling massive pool, and from this lake of hellfire, came a roar that shook the surrounding land. The magma coalasced into a vague serpentine form, with two glowing orbs of white hot fury as eyes before releasing another fearsome roar from its fiery maw. From this ocean of flame arose a dragon of magma formed by Nero's magic, awesome to behold its sheer size and girth towered over him. With a single gesture this conflagration of fire and death heeded the silent command, rearing back to its full length before speeding forward faster than the eye could see. A thunderous boom echoed in its wake as it brought down its entire mass upon Takashi and his avatar like a massive sledgehammer of an ancient god. "This little game is quite fun i must admit, Time for Round 2." He then smiles as he showing his face was slowly beginning to enjoy this fight greatly as he then begins to let out a wide almost sadistic smile as his eyes seem more focused as his blood begins to boil from the pure enjoyment of the battle, his magical energy grew more powerfully letting his emotions boost his power. As his pure crimson red aura explodes it then forms a ocean of crimson red aura that fueled by the anger and rage of the fire dragon slayer fueling his power using a focused rage as he chuckled while running towards him using his speed he leaps aside to evade the incoming attack of the blast while his bone-shape Avatar begins to fade completely away due to his time running out due to a period of time it can be used. As the gazes raise outwards he the lets out a deep breath having a single double-layed magical release seal as he fires a single orb of flames upwards into the air as it flies across towards the area nearby Nero moments before the spirit broke apart into multiple fire dragon shaped heads, as he uses his hand to his hands to manipulates the dragon-head shaped balls of fire balls to rain downward towards Nero's pathway using them to close the gap between them. "Foolish little dragon." Nero chastises. "I've used less than a handful of spells, this battle has barely even begun." With a wave of his hand, the flaming dragon of earth and magma reversed direction, causing globs of white-hot lava to spill onto the scorched earth. Rearing back the magical construct snapped forward with its maw wide open releasing a salvo of smoldering orbs of magma intercepting the firestorm unleashed by Takashi. When the two attacks collided it was with a deafening explosion, as the impact detonated spewing streams of rock and fire all around them. It was hell on earth. All throughout this devastation a slab of molten earth hovered above the smirking form of Nero, protecting him from the fallout and downpour of fiery death around them, and settling beside him like some pet was the magical construct itself, its sunburst eyes gleaming with raw magical power. "Once again I have thwarted your feeble plan little dragon. Even here, in your own element you fail to grasp the power at your fingertips. Opportunities slip through your hand like sand through a sieve.You are undeserving of the strength you wield, human. You squander the ancient power that is in your blood, and bring shame upon their name. A pretender is what you are. A weak, and insignificant insect desperately trying to justify a meaningless existence." The slab of stone is propelled into the mountain-side with a thought, and the fiery hell that is their world and prison quakes from the power released by Nero. "If destruction is what you wish, than as your King, I shall grant it." With that final word, the world screamed. Perception distorts as the visage of the reality curved inward, and darkness envelops all within sight. The sweltering heat vanishes as though it had never existed, and a for brief moment- vertigo. Then the world was once again that ruin of a once beautiful city, its small but elegant buildings not destitute and broken. Where once the populace of a happy village roamed now all that remained of its passing was a graveyard of corpses and blood. There at its center, surrounded by a spiral of still bleeding bodies, and melted flesh was Nero, gazing impassively at Takashi. Blood and Fire 2 "I have no need for magic for its glory is wasted upon you. Instead I will tear you apart with my bare hands." Instead of charging or making a move to attack, Nero gestures to Takashi, beckoning him to come. "Seems a rushing tactic would be pointless simply since you would counter it, but this has left you open king for another kind of attack." He said as he then simply rather looked upon the male rather impressed by his power as then begins to chuckle as flames begins to form around Takashi's body, as the heat vapors from his flames begins to intense a bit as he looked really impressed by the area as he simply stood there in a defensive stance currently. he lets out a bit of groan from the early burst of energy taking effect as he takes a deep breath as he stood up across from him as his eyes appeared to be looked onto Nero as scales begins to form around his body, his eyes begins to glow bitterly bright red as his nails turn into sharp claws and his aura releases a harsh flame around his body using the power known as "Dragon Force" to augment his power for the upcoming battle knowing likely it will be useful. As he stood there ground quake a bit from the rush of energy focused at once from him as he remained calm though using a quiet rage as he appeared to pull something out of his pocket in his right hand while he carries his Twin Cloud Fan in his other hand before replying. "Your gifted frankly i'm rather surprised how strong you are, as a fellow dragon slayer i will respect you... but i will surpass you to become the "new" Dragon King prove my superiority." His words spoken as he shows a unbroken spirit despite the odds not in his favor as he watches on at the other male prepared for the worst. Nero's silence glare is his only response as the man sneers before raising his arm. With a snap motion, his fist blurs and the winds howl. A veritable maelstrom of chaotic forces erupt from the end of his fist, high pressure winds and coalaces into a rippling mass of raw power that blasts forward with a deafening crack. Traveling along the ground it causes the earth to rip apart and upturn as it sweeps across the space between them. Fast doesn't begin to describe its speed, for its before Takashi in the split second it took for Nero to even launch the attack. It was evident the moment the attack took place; this was no spell. This was nothing more than the sheer unadulterated force generated by his fist. The moment Nero unleashed his attack he dropped his profile, letting the upturning debris and clouds of dust to briefly obscure his position. Gripping the ground he heaves up a massive slab of stone, easily ten times his size. Rearing back with his leg he swiftly kicks the massive earthen structure forward, hiding in the blind spot of his initial attack. In a burst of speed his form blurs, darting to the right as his hand latches onto a nearby building and with a grunt of effort, lifts the entire building up before leaping into the air. The Dragon Tyrant taken then reponds as he then notices him lifting the large building starts to begin to walk forward as he then lets out a calm smile, as he then draws one of the plain steel swords from the sash upon his body. As his heat begins to burst around his body using the echos of his flames to burst along his body before he then begins move forward running towards the other male. Though his His movement seems to be rather slow at first it then picks up quickly as his image fades into a complete a blur before appearing right beside him. As moves quickly before leaps into the air moments before his fist forward lunging his fist towards the face of the Dragon King Nero as he extends the full leagth of his hand using the flames of the fire dragon slayer powers to augment the force of impact while his fist swings forward to punch forward towards the other man's jawline going for a full-frontal assault to open.